


Of personalized Porsche plates

by liliana



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, General insanity, post 323
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliana/pseuds/liliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is a determined woman.  One that always dreamed about her elopement and Oliver Queen is not going to say no to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of personalized Porsche plates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The moral instigator of this is @WalkingOlicity that*bullied* me into writing. I love her greatly. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have limited knowledge about the procedure to get a vanity plate.

Felicity Smoak is a determined woman. One that always dreamed about her elopement and Oliver Queen is not going to say no to her.  
The realization hit Felicity at 5 am that morning.  
Consumed by panic, she shook Oliver’s sleeping form in a not so gentle manner…  
Extremely fatigued after fighting Ra’s, but also a passionate night next to Felicity, Oliver did not even flinch.  
But she was a determined woman. If they were doing this, they would do it right with all the pomp and circumstance.  
"Oliver! Wake up! "  
With great difficulty, Oliver cracked an eye to look at his Felicity:" Is something wrong? "  
"No, actually, yes! Something is very wrong! You see, we will kind of elope together tomorrow and I need it to be perfect."  
Mildly shocked at the anxiety in her voice, he quirked an eyebrow. "Elope? "  
"Yes Oliver! We elope…You are kind of married in case you don’t remember…Actually, you must remember, because you killed your father in law 6 hours ago…I think that qualifies as patricide in law."  
"Felicity...it’s too early for this…go to sleep...everything will be perfect."  
Clearly not satisfied with his response, she pressed further: "Oliver, you know…we can’t elope in my Mini and I’m not getting on your bike…For the record, I am not going on that bike."  
Annoyed by this development, but sensing that she had indeed some sense in her statements, Oliver reopened his eyes.  
"Ok…don’t worry Felicity…we will see to it in the morning."  
A small *but* was heard from her: "What?"  
"See, I have always thought that if I’ll elope with a married guy, I will get by with an extremely nice car…something memorable."  
"You dreamed about eloping with a married man? This is your mother’s fault."  
"Ok Oliver, ruin my dreams if you want, go back to sleep". And with that, Felicity pulled the blanket over her head and turned her back to Oliver… Guilt crept in Oliver more than taking candies from a baby… Gently, he reached to stroke her back and whispered.  
"Sorry baby. Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it done…"  
The time for her reaction was reduced to nanoseconds….and soon, Oliver met her eyes that were sparkling with joy .  
"I want to elope in a convertible…with a corny vanity plate."  
Seconds passed. Oliver blinked before offering his reply: "Of curse baby, everything you want."  
Felicity responded with a heated kiss that made Oliver forget about sleep, one more time during that day.

But at 7 am in the morning, the nymph he had near him all night was poking him once again to wake up.  
"Wake up Oliver, we are going to find a queue there!"  
The words she emitted passed by his ear and into the void… but he still processed the key notion*queue*  
God was definitely punishing him today…"What queue, baby?"  
"Look, I have purchased a new beautiful Porche…this morning, online, yes, I had the money, And we can pick it up from the dealer in 4 hours…but in the meanwhile we can go pick up our vanity plates. And the plate registry office is not living in this informational age, so we have to go there …personally."  
Ok…he killed a couple of guys for this woman and she risked her life countless times for him…if she wanted the damn vanity plates, he will not stand in the way of her happiness.  
With not such much ease for a vigilante, because he was still recovering from the accumulated fatigue of protecting the city and making love to Felicity, he was out of the door, crammed in a red Mini and in line at the registry agent office.

Actually, not in line…the last ones in what seemed like a really long line …God, this was going to take years. If Oliver Queen escaped death time after time, then bureaucracy was sure his death….Before he could evoke his fears to his beloved, he was given a 3 page long form by Felicity who, with childlike gaiety, was in the process of enumerating creative license plates….  
Between *Smoaking bow* Happily eloping *Bye LOA*, *1VacantionInYears*, he was trying his best to fill in the cursed form… but they were asking all kinds of weird things… and at this particular moment, he did not remember any of those.  
"Felicity, look at me. I can kill a man using just my right arm, but at this moment I don’t recall any of these things they ask me to fill."  
Brought down from her ecstasy of creative license plate names, Felicity pouted and pulled the forms from his hands:" Ok Mister* I can deal with the League of Assassins and gruesome brainwashing*…let the IT girl fill in the papers."  
And in just a couple of minutes, she checked all the boxes and filled all the black spaces. Ok, now he was positive he made the right choice in life by falling in love with her.  
After 2 excruciating hours, the yellow line of doom that separated him from getting Felicity back in bed and having the demonic plates was approaching his sight so he could only breathe more relaxed…. All those people…. Queues were the worst things discovered by humanity… was it even possible to move that slow? It was not that difficult, it was a simple process, why they were delaying it when a person went across the yellow line, everyone should advance in his/her position…Why they were not moving? He was done with this.  
So he cleared his throat and using his determined Oliver Queen voice said: "Listen up people, listen to me, and we can all get through this quickly…."  
But chaos ensued, people dropped to the floor screaming and the look that Felicity was now giving him, was not one of admiration…..

Hours later, in the Starling City arrest, Captain Lance released them from the cell where they were brought because of the* Plate registry office hold up *:  
"Well, well, Mister Queen, I see that now you are taking hostages at the registry office…what is next, planning to jam the printer in a crowded agency somewhere in town? Misplacing letters at the post office? What, no villains to give you an adrenaline rush so you disrupt the functioning of some public agency?"  
Noticing the sarcasm in his voice, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s arm and pulled her up in a non-gentlemanly manner if you would ask Felicity..  
"Up Felicity, if we plan to get out of the city we should leave now.."  
Officer Lance glanced…and cleared his throat to recapture their attention:" Such in a rush you two are. I think you still may need this".  
He threw a plate in Oliver’s direction.  
With cat like reflexes, he caught it: "So the form was processed even in the mayhem caused?"  
Lance arrogantly grinned: "Trust public servants, Mr Queen. They are more heroic than it looks."  
The couple rushed to leave the police department, but with Oliver secretly smiling like a 12 year old.  
The vanity plate stated:*2FS-4ER* and that, he was :he was hers for eternity.


End file.
